Angelica's Adventure Through Time
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: A week after Peter creates the DeLorean time machine, Angelica decides to steal it and take it on a trip through time. She ends up in the year 1991, the time machine broken, no hope, and no Peter. Will she get home, or will she be stuck forever in the past? Sequel to Peter's Second Time Machine.
1. Angelica Steals The DeLorean

**Chapter 1: Angelica Steals The DeLorean**

 _"Location: Richmond, Virginia, December 5th 2015"_

It was a Sunny afternoon in Modesto. Angelica was bored and couldn't figure out what to do. Drew and Charlotte were out doing Christmas shopping at the mall for the next three hours, and the other Rugrats were busy doing things of their own. So, Angelica decided to head down to Peter's castle. After not being allowed to use Peter's DeLorean time machine a week earlier, Angelica desperately wished to use it. Eventually, she finally decided to use it, with or without Peter's knowledge or opinion as to what she was doing.

Angelica made her way to the castle and entered the garage, where the DeLorean was. Peter was putting the finishing touches on it and had left ten minutes earlier to pick up wires to fix the DeLorean's time circuits, which kept on messing up for some reason. She reached the time machine, but then she slumped against the DeLorean when she realized that it needed keys, which she didn't have.

"Darn it." Angelica whispered.

Suddenly, Angelica saw the keys glistening from a shelf on the wall. She quickly glanced around the garage, hoping beyond hope that Peter didn't have any security cameras set up. Thankfully, he didn't, and even if he did, it wasn't that big of a deal because she could just go back to the time that she took the DeLorean and stop herself from doing it. Angelica grabbed the keys and then checked her watch.

"3:35 PM, December 5th 2015." Angelica read out loud. She then realized something and said "I better leave a note for Peter.".

Angelica ran over to a table and pulled out a piece of paper from a cabinet. She took out a pen and started writing a note.

"Dear Peter, I'm taking the time machine, and I'm heading to a time in the past, maybe somewhere in 2009. I'll send you a letter from the past to be delivered here at 4:00 PM on December 5th 2015. I'm sorry." Angelica whispered as she wrote.

Angelica placed the paper down on Peter's workbench and then hopped inside the driver's seat. She noticed the time circuits on the dashboard and thought about what date in 2009 she wanted to go to. After thinking, she just decided to put in a random date, and she put in 1:00 PM on June 1st 2009. She then flipped on the DeLorean's Flux Capacitor and backed out of the garage. She decided to play it cool until she was away from the castle and then go back in time. Angelica made it all the way out of Richmond before she tried to do anything and then stomped on the gas pedal, gaining speed.

Now, she had seen the Back to the Future movies, and she figured that Peter's DeLorean time machine worked like the one in the movies, so she figured that the DeLorean would activate it's time traveling mechanism if it reached 88 miles per hour.

Anyway, the speedometer rose, the needle raising and eventually hovering at sixty. Angelica continued to race down the street, hoping that no cops were around. She downshifted and felt the DeLorean raise higher. Eventually, the DeLorean reached 88 miles per hour and then took off through time, leaving a trail of fire behind.


	2. Peter's Discovery

**Chapter 2: Peter's Discovery**

Twenty five minutes later, Peter was driving towards the castle after getting the wires that he needed.

 _"It's alright. I'll fix those time circuits. I couldn't have traveled anyway with them defaulting to the last setting like that. It's a good thing that I caught it, or else I might have gotten stuck somewhere and really screwed things up."_ Peter thought.

Peter sighed wistfully as he turned into the castle's driveway. He got out of the car and then shut the doors.

 _"This will be a quick fix, I'm sure."_ Peter thought.

Peter locked the car and headed towards the garage. However, his heart froze when he saw an empty garage, where the DeLorean was supposed to be. A high pitched noise of alarm escaped his throat and he whipped around. The noise turned into a full on yell and he gripped his scalp. Someone had the DeLorean! They had a time machine, and if they used it for bad purposes, then who knew what could happen! He ran into the garage to see a note, scrawled in Angelica's handwriting, on his work table. He grabbed it and read it, his eyes wide.

"For the love of God!" Peter yelled.

Peter ran back outside and looked around.

"The time circuits." Peter muttered under his breath.

He hadn't had a chance to repair them after they kept on messing up for some reason. That meant that Angelica wasn't heading to 2009, but 18 years earlier. Angelica was going to be stuck somewhere in the year 1991. How could the girl have done something so stupid?

Peter lifted his arm up in the air and checked his watch. 4:04 PM. The mail would have already been delivered by now. Peter ran out to the mailbox and opened it up. A package was there, bound in old butcher paper with string... with his address and name printed clearly on it in Angelica's handwriting.

"Oh gosh." Peter whispered.

Peter's hands were shaking as he took it out. Angelica was in the past alone.


	3. Stuck In The Past

**Chapter 3: Stuck In The Past**

 _"Location: Modesto, California, October 16th 1991"_

Angelica popped back into reality right behind an ice cream truck, whose driver grew huge eyes and collided right into a stop sign after seeing her appear from nowhere. He screamed and shook his fist at Angelica as she drove away. After driving for a minute, Angelica stopped the DeLorean in an alleyway and looked around. She was in Modesto, which looked similar to what it did in 2015. Suddenly, she heard the starter sputter out and the engine die.

"No... no, no, no, no, no, you stupid car!" Angelica screamed at the machine.

She glanced down at the time circuits, gasped, and hit her palm against the screen. The destination time read 1:00 PM on June 1st 2009, but the present time read 1:00 PM on October 16th 1991.

"No, no, no!" Angelica yelled.

Angelica rested her forehead against the steering wheel, sighing heavily. Eventually, she looked up and noticed a nearby neighborhood. There wasn't anything that she could do right then, and she realized that she needed to find shelter and make a plan. She opened the driver's side door, stepped outside, and then slammed the door shut. She ran over to the entrance to the neighborhood and looked at a sign that read the name of the neighborhood.

"Csupo Street." Angelica read out loud.

This was her and the other Rugrats neighborhood! And Angelica realized that since this was 1991, she would have been 4, while the other Rugrats would have been 1-3. She ran through the neighborhood until she came across the Pickles house of that year. She ran up to the door, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

In the living room, Didi and Betty were on the couch, having a conversation.

"Weaning? At 1 year old? That's the dumbest thing I ever heard. My pediatrician, Doc Mulligan, doesn't even want me to think about weaning the twins until they are two!" Betty said angrily.

"Yes, but the doctor said..." Didi started to reply.

Before Didi could finish speaking, she and Betty heard the knock on the door. Betty paused just as she was about to speak again.

"You expecting company, Didi?" Betty asked.

Didi shook her head.

"I'd better see who it is." Didi replied.

Didi walked over to the door and opened it to see Angelica. Angelica looked surprised to see Didi, but Didi didn't recognize her because the Angelica of this time period was 4, while Future Angelica was 14, but she did notice that Angelica looked a lot like Past Angelica.

"Yes?" Didi asked.

Angelica frowned.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Angelica asked in a polite tone.

Didi thought about it and then nodded.

"Sure, you may." Didi replied.

Angelica nodded in thanks and walked inside. She looked around the home, noticing that it was just as she remembered it back in 1991. She turned around and saw Didi looking at her.

"Sorry... Angie Picks." Angelica introduced, using a fake name so Didi wouldn't know who she was and accidentally mess up something in the timeline.

Angelica held out her hand.

"Didi Pickles." Didi introduced.

Didi gave Angelica a handshake.

"Pardon me for asking, but where are you from, Angie?" Didi asked.

"Mod... San Fransisco." Angelica replied.

Didi nodded.

"Well, feel free to stay as long as you want. Let me know if you need anything." Didi said.

Angelica smiled.

"Thank you." Angelica said.

Angelica walked out to the living room. But when she got there, she saw Tommy, Phil, and Lil in the corner of the living room, and her heart skipped a beat. They were so young, and she realized that this was the time in which she bossed them and Chuckie around and was mean to them, which she felt guilty about.

"Guys." Angelica breathed softly.

Angelica's eyes roved up and down Tommy, Phil, and Lil's bodies.

"What have I done?" Angelica asked under her breath.


End file.
